Monster Circus
by Melys
Summary: Y estaba sola, ante los leones. Basado en la canción Monster Circus de Vocaloid. Leve gore. { Pol x Liet x Bela }


Esto es una cosa MUY rara que se me ocurrió escuchando Monster Circus, de Vocaloid. Y se me ocurrió subirlo. Recomiendo escucharla ~

He cortado algunas partes.

**Advertencias: **Angst. Gore. Un Polonia un poco cabrón. (?)

**~o~**

_El tiempo pasó, hay que salir al escenario_

_Gritan y no ven que esta cortina me esconde_

_un increible don, eres genial y excelente_

_sola no puedo, y me gritan "¡ven y aparece!"_

Escondida trás el telón, observaba al público. Gritaban, impacientes por el comienzo de aquella actuación. Pero ella no podía, no sola, sentía que sus piernas temblaban solo con ver a los dos enormes leones del escenario.

Natasha miró hacia los lados, asustada. ¿Dónde estaba? No podía salir sola, ella no sabía hacerlo sola, solo sabía cantar. Él era el que domaba a los leones, ¿la había abandonado? No, él no lo haría, ¿verdad? ¿Entonces, por qué no estaba allí?

_-_Toris...

-Sal.

Se giró para ver al que la había hablado. Feliks estaba de pie junto a ella, observándola con expresión molesta.

-Él no está.

Murmuró, con la voz apagada. Notó que alguien la agarraba por los hombros y la empujaba al escenario, antes de que ella pudiera reacionar, el telón volvió a cerrarse tras ella. Solo pudo ver la sonrisa burlona que la dedicó Feliks.

_Sonriéndome, arrodillada, quieren oirme, él no puede ver_

_yo quiero verle_

_tengo que verte_

_¡yo debo verte!_

_¿que te sucedió?_

Arrodillada frente al público, les observó con los ojos muy abiertos, no sabía que tenía que hacer. ¿Debía hacerlo ella sola?

Pero Toris no aparecía por ninguna parte, y por primera vez, Natasha deseó ver a su compañero de actuación. Seguro que Feliks sabía donde estaba, esos dos siempre estaban juntos, se llevaban realmente bien. Pero el polaco fue quien la había empujado al escenario. Frente a los leones. ¿Es qué Feliks pensaba que ella podía hacerlo sola?

¿O sabía perfectamente que no?

_Salimos a actuar, saltan con furia, ¿por qué no estás? Él muy cerca esta_

_Quiere que cante, no puedo entender, él no eres tu ¿qué mas puedo hacer?_

Aún arrodillada en el escenario, desvió la mirada hacia un lateral del escenario. Un muchacho albino la hacía señas, impaciente porque ella no parecía entenderle. Sin embargo, Natasha sabía perfectamente qué quería decirla.

El albino perdió la paciencia.

-¡Canta!

Pero ella no podía, él no era su compañero. No podía cantar.

_Sola ahora estoy, debí saber que te irías._

_Él me sonríe, y no entiendo, ¿por qué no estás?_

_No me quieren decir por que te fuiste antes del acto._

_Esos dos leones, igual que tú, me fallarán._

Giró la cabeza en dirección a Feliks, pero tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que había cambiado de posición, el rubio ahora estaba junto a la jaula donde estaban los dos leones, agarrando el seguro. Solo tenía que soltarlo, y los leones saldrían. Natasha le miró, lanzándole una mirada suplicante. Odiaba eso, ella nunca se arrastraba, los demás eran los que se arrastraban ante aquella reina de hielo. Sin embargo, el polaco solo sonrió, divertido, como si todo eso fuera realmente divertido. Natasha estaba segura de que él sabía donde estaba Toris. Entonces, ¿por qué no le llamaba?

Los leones se removían inquietos en su jaula, esperando a que el polaco la abriera.

-¿Feliks?

Natasha giró la cabeza, y le vio. Toris acababa de salir de detrás del telón, acababa de llegar, estaba en la otra punta del escenario.

-Espera, Tor. -Dijo tranquilamente Feliks, dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Feliks, ¿por qué demonios me has encerrado en el sót...? -Entonces vio a la chica. -¿Natasha?

_Gruñéndome, arrodillada ¿que es lo que pasa? Te escucho cantar_

_no obedecerán_

_rabiosos está_

_¡¿cuando te veré?!_

_tengo que verte._

Ocurrió demasiado rápido.

Feliks soltó el seguro y abrió la puerta, los leones gruñían, y Natasha ahogó un grito. Toris no reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido, gritó una orden a los leones, pero ya era tarde.

_Asustada huí, saltan sobre mí, al suelo caí, nada puedo oír._

_Hacia arriba vi, ya no estas aquí, sola estoy, ¿dónde pudiste ir?_

-¡NO! -Toris gritó, desesperado, y corrió hacia ella. Feliks le agarró del brazo para que no pasara.

Natasha chilló y se levantó rápidamente, pero los leones se avalanzaron sobre ella antes de que pudiera empezar a correr. Ella gritaba, sus gritos de dolor resonaban por todo el escenario, cada vez más débiles.

Toris consiguió librarse del polaco y se acercó rápidamente, todo lo rápido que pudo, pero no lo suficiente. Gritó una orden a los leones y estos se apartaron, volviendo tranquilamente a la jaula.

-¿Tor? -Llamó Feliks, al ver que su amigo se había quedado paralizado. Se acercó a él, y ahogó un grito al ver la escena. _Oh, Dios, era como que totalmente asqueroso._

_Cantando su miserable canto un monstruo antrapado en su pesadilla_

_Él es un tirano, grita plegarias, él la dejó abandonada_

_Condenada a cantar, pobre monstruo, ella no nos ve y nos desprecia a todos_

_inutilmente gritamos todos "¡Levántate tú monstruo de circo!"_

La sangre resbalaba entre la madera del escenario, creando pequeños ríos color carmesí que se deslizaban por el suelo. El rostro de ella estaba intacto, pero no el resto; su estómago estaba desgarrado, el vestido echo pedazos, y su piel arrancada, lo que había sido el vientre de la joven ahora no era otra cosa que una masa de sangre, carne y tripas desgarradas.

Toris calló de rodillas junto a ella. Todavía respiraba, la vio mover los ojos hacia él, apagados y sin brillo, muertos. Pero podía escuchar su débil respiración.

_"Cantando mi miserable canto, estoy atrapada en mi pesadilla..."_

Feliks esbozó una sonrisa ladeada y se giró, saliendo del escenario. Ya no había público, nadie gritaba, el silencio era total. Toris se inclinó sobre Natasha, y sus lágrimas cayeron sobre el rostro de ella.

Entonces, la escuchó. Cantaba, apenas en un susurro, con su dulce y bella voz, ahora rota.

_"... Él es un tirano, grito plegarias, él me dejó abandonada..."_

Sus ojos se cerraron, pero ella seguía cantando, aquella canción. Los leones gruñeron desde su jaula, encogiéndose, como si de alguna manera supieran que habían hecho algo malo. Pero, ella sabía tan bien...

_"... condenada a cantar, pobre monstruo, no los veo y los desprecio a todos..."_

Su voz se iba apagando y su respiración era más lenta. Toris abrazó su cuerpo, empapando su propia ropa de sangre. Feliks se sentó en su camerino, esa _zorra_ no estorbaría más, esa arrogante dama de hielo les despreciaba a todos, siempre lo había hecho, simplemente la hizo pagar lo cruel que era siempre con todos, especialmente con Toris. Natasha se daba cuenta demasiado tarde de ello.

_... inútilmente me gritan todos "¡levántate tú, monstruo de circo!"_


End file.
